Mirror, Mirror (episode)
A transporter malfunction sends the crew into a parallel universe. Summary A transporter malfunction sends a [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] landing party into a savage Mirror Universe. Kirk's landing party is swapped with a similar landing party from that parallel universe. This particular universe was one very similar to the usual one, with the exception that the peace-loving United Federation of Planets had been replaced with a brutal Terran Empire. The [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise]] was in exactly the same place as the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], and was captained by a sadistic alternate version of Captain Kirk, whose first officer was a duplicate of Spock, with a beard. In the end, Kirk persuades the mirror Spock to try and foment some kind of revolution in the mirror universe. Log entries *''Captain’s log, stardate unknown. During an ion storm, my landing party has beamed back to the Enterprise and found it, and the personnel aboard, changed. The ship is subtly altered, physically. Behavior and discipline has become brutal, savage. '' *''Captain’s log, supplemental. I command an Enterprise where officers apparently employ private henchmen among the crew, where assassination of superiors is a common means of advancing in rank. '' *''Captain’s log, stardate ... unknown. We are trapped in a savage, parallel universe from which we must escape within four hours, or I will face a death sentence at Mr. Spock's hands. '' Memorable Quotes "You do have might to force the crystals from us, of course." "But we won't. Consider that." :- Halkan Leader, Kirk "I am content with my scientific duties -- and I prefer being a lesser target." "One man cannot summon the future." "But one man can change the present." :- Mirror Spock, Kirk "I do not want to command the '''Enterprise', but if it should befall me, I suggest that you remember that my operatives would avenge my death... and some of them... are Vulcans."'' :- Mirror Spock to Mirror Sulu "I'm a doctor, not an engineer." "'''Now' you're an engineer."'' :- McCoy and Scott Background Information * This episode introduces the Mirror Universe, which has returned in episodes of DS9, ENT, and in various (non-canon) novels and comics (many of which portray versions of the mirror universe which were directly contradicted by the DS9 version. The DS9 version of events however, is canon): ** DS9: *** "Crossover" *** "Through the Looking Glass" *** "Shattered Mirror" *** "Resurrection" *** "The Emperor's New Cloak" ** ENT: *** "In a Mirror, Darkly" *** "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" ** DC TOS: "The Mirror Universe Saga" (Vol. 1 Issues 9-16) ** Marvel TOS: Fragile Glass (Unnumbered issue titled Star Trek: Mirror, Mirror) ** Malibu DS9: "Enemies and Allies" (Issues 29-30) ** Pocket TNG: "Dark Mirror" by Diane Duane ** Pocket TOS: *** "Spectre" by William Shatner (with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens) *** "Dark Victory" by Shatner (with the Reeves-Stevenses) *** "Preserver" by Shatner (with the Reeves-Stevenses) * A continuity error occurs at the end of this episode, in which James Doohan is at the Engineering station on the bridge in the long shots, but is not behind McCoy and Kirk in the close-ups. Also, the arm of a stage hand is briefly visible "operating" the door that McCoy and Scott drag the guard through. * The metal head sculpture in Spock 2's quarters (also in the room in "Amok Time") was also owned by Dr. Adams in "Dagger of the Mind" and Marla McGivers in "Space Seed". * The Emergency Manual Monitor set makes its debut in this episode. As we look down into Engineering from this upper level, we can see that the engine components seen in "The Enemy Within" and "Court Martial" have been moved a fair distance apart. In the first season, there was just room between them for one person to walk. * Additionally, the official brig makes its debut here. Its location on the set was in the short hallway leading to the Engineering set. The brig seen in "Charlie X" was in the main hallway, but featured many of the same set pieces. However, the force field projectors did not move when someone attempted to get out of the new version. * "Mirror, Mirror" is unique in TOS (perhaps along with "The Naked Time") in that all the events shown take place in real time. Scotty says they have a half-hour to make their escape, and that's more or less what it takes, taking into account that some events are happening simultaneously. * The Tantalus Device will show up in McCoy's office in "Journey to Babel". * This is the only episode in which Scotty calls Kirk "Jim." * The unknown extra whom McCoy injects below the EMM ladder is seen in many episodes of the series. He is pushed by Charles Evans in "Charlie X", killed by Nomad in "The Changeling", knocked down by Spock in "Is There in Truth No Beauty?" and is at the funeral service for Kirk in "The Tholian Web". He can even be seen in the first scene of "Where No Man Has Gone Before" in the briefing room. * This is the only episode after the first season to have new footage of the gigantic original model of the Enterprise. When the transposition to the parallel universe occurs, the ISS version is orbiting in the opposite direction. The pylons on the front of the nacelles are not matted out. Not only was this model used so it matched the standard left-to-right flyby, it was also because the new model never was finished on its port side. If you visit the newer model in the Air and Space Museum lower giftshop, you can see the undetailed side into which all the wires were plugged. At least one other miniature of the ship was produced – a two-foot model seen in "Requiem for Methuselah". * You would never know it from watching, but Barbara Luna had a terrible fever when she filmed this episode. * In the original draft script, the parallel universe Federation was battling a race called the Tharn. This name was later given to the leader of the Halkan council, although it is not spoken on screen. * This is one of several episodes in which the effects team created a unique transporter effect for one-time use. We see a Klingon transporter effect in "Day of the Dove" and the cloud city residents use another one in "The Cloud Minders." * Although McCoy says he recognizes the acid spill on his table, there is no table at that location on the USS Enterprise. * The scene at the end where Kirk meets Marlena on the "good" Enterprise was used in the scene where Benjamin Sisko speaks with Kirk in DS9's "Trials and Tribble-ations." * This episode was nominated for a Hugo Award in 1968 as "Best Dramatic Presentation". * Besides the obvious changes in the personalities and assignments on the mirror universe ship, here are some of the other changes: :* Crew members carry personal knives and agony devices. :* The security chief uses his power and monitoring equipment to spy on crewmembers. :* An emblem of planet Earth appears on doors and walls, stabbed with a knife. When doors open, the Earth is split in half. :* Crewmembers salute the captain. :* The captain and other high-ranking officers routinely have mistresses. :* The captain's chair has a higher back on it (That chair later became Robert Wesley's chair in "The Ultimate Computer"). :* Some officers may wear sleevless shirts. Sashes are part of uniforms, too. :* Female crewmembers wear wrap-around skirts. :* Torture, including inducing it just for fun, is routine. :* The transporter has a different pattern during de/re-materialization. :* One advances in rank by assassinating one's superiors. :* Blatant breach of regulations earns one a session in the agony booth and/or the death penalty. :* Kirk's quarters has knives and colorful stones of some kind on display. :* The computer has a male voice. :* Spock has a beard. :* High-ranking officers employ henchmen and bodyguards. :* Officers display their medals on their uniforms at all times, not just on dress uniforms (likely the mirror Starfleet has no dress uniforms). * When Chekov enters the turbolift with Kirk he's wearing the gold sash, but when he's in the lift with Kirk the sash is absent. When they leave the turbolift the sash is back! In terms of the Trek universe this can be explained as Kirk being in a state of quantum flux as a result of the transporter accident, and visiting at least two mirror universes. * In one syndicated version, the scene where Kirk finds out about the Tantalus Field is cut. * An amusing influence this episode has had on pop culture is that there is a rock band called "Spock's Beard." * Jerome Bixby based this episode very very loosely on his own short story "One-Way Street." * Spock predicts the Empire will fall within 240 years. In the DS9 series the Empire has been replaced by a brutal Bajoran Klingon Cardassian Alliance which acts little differently than the old Imperial Terran Empire. If Spock's prediction is correct, this triple empire will also fall. * Composer Fred Steiner adapted Romulan music he had composed for "Balance of Terror" to represent the Empire in this segment, as well as using some cues from his "Mudd's Women" soundtrack. Production timeline * Outline: 2 March 1967 * Filmed late July, early August 1967 Translated titles This episode was released with foreign-language title, with alternate translations of the episode's name: * "Mirror" (France) * "A Parallel Universe" (Germany) * "Terror of the Ion Turbulence" (Japan) * "The Mirror" (Portugal) * "Mirror, Little Mirror" (Spain) Links and References Mr. Spock]] *VHS edition released by Paramount Home Video 1989 under ISBN 0792103483, available through Amazon under ISBN 6300213439. Main cast * William Shatner as: ** Kirk ** Kirk (mirror) * Leonard Nimoy as: ** Spock ** Spock (mirror) * DeForest Kelley as: ** McCoy ** McCoy (mirror) * James Doohan as: ** Scott ** Scott (mirror) * George Takei as: ** Sulu ** Sulu (mirror) * Nichelle Nichols as: ** Uhura ** Uhura (mirror) * Walter Koenig as: ** Chekov ** Chekov (mirror) Guest Stars * Barbara Luna as: ** Marlena Moreau ** Marlena Moreau (mirror) * Vic Perrin as: ** Tharn ** Tharn (mirror) * John Winston as: ** Kyle ** Kyle (mirror) ** The ISS Enterprise computer voice * Pete Kellett as Farrell (mirror) * Garth Pillsbury as Wilson (mirror) * Paul Prokop as a Phaser Control guard * Bob Bass as Chekov's guard #1 * Bobby Clark as Chekov's guard #2 * Johnny Mandell as Sulu's guard * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli (mirror) (uncredited) * William Blackburn as Hadley * Paul Baxley as William Shatner's stunt double * Dave Perna as Leonard Nimoy's stunt double * Vince Deadrick as DeForest Kelley's stunt double * Jay Jones as James Doohan's stunt double * Nedra Rosemond as Nichelle Nichols' stunt double References agony booth; agonizer; dilithium; ''Enterprise'', ISS; Gorlans; Halkans; Halkan Council; ion storm; Kenner; landing party; magnetic storm; mirror universe; parallel universe; phaser; phaser coupling; Pike, Christoper (mirror); power beam; security chief; Starfleet Command; tantalus field; Terran Empire; Terran salute; transporter; Vega IX; Vulcan mind-meld Chronology *Mirror universe history External Links *Synopsis on Startrek.com Category:TOS episodes de:Ein Parallel-Universum fr:Mirror, Mirror nl:Mirror, Mirror